I'll Be There
by Brave Battalion
Summary: If Erik had never let Christine and Raoul go free together, what would happen to our poor Vicomte? Made after listening to "I'll Be There" from The Pirate Queen and pitying Raoul. Starts with an alternate end to the musical, but involves book characters. ***


**A/N: Based off of a little brainchild I had. What if Erik hadn't let Raoul and Christine go off together? I just sort of wondered what Raoul would do. Would he flee the country? Would he stay? Then I was listening to "I'll Be There" from The Pirate Queen and had this idea.**

**This was in the back of my mind the ENTIRE day today, and I had to rewrite it. It's better now. Still bad, but better. And please, please review. Just one review is all I ask of you.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a french man, hence, I am neither Gaston Leroux nor Alain Boublil nor Claude-Michel Schönberg. I'm also not Andrew Lloyd Webber or the guy who made the English lyrics to Pirate Queen.**

_"I'll Be There_  
><em>For To Me There's No Sorrow<em>  
><em>...Worse To Bear<em>  
><em>Than A Life Lived Apart.<em>  
><em>I'll Be There<em>  
><em>By Your Side<em>  
><em>And Deep WIthin Your Heart<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>But Whatever Life<em>  
><em>He Might Propose<em>  
><em>Will Be Merely Pretending<em>  
><em>To The Dream Never-Ending<em>  
><em>That Will Always Be Ours.<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>Go And Marry A Man You Don't Love<em>  
><em>If That Pleases You!<em>  
><em>Throw Away, For A Cause,<em>  
><em>All The Joys We Have Known<em>  
><em>...Let His Kiss Keep You Warm<em>  
><em>I'll Be Fine On My Own...<em>_"_

~Tiernan, "I'll Be There", The Pirate Queen

* * *

><p>Christine kissed him. She kissed the Phantom.<p>

Raoul felt the noose loosen around his neck. "Go." Christine shook out.

The Phantom...what had he been called by Christine? Erik? Yes, _Erik _seemed to have some sort of sad look on his face. Pity? No...Remorse? Perhaps. But what did he have to be remorseful about? He felt no shame over murder, why would he about separating Raoul and Christine.

"Christine, I'd much have rather-"

"GO!" Christine shouted more fiercly, tears wetting her face.

Oh, how it hurt Raoul's heart.

* * *

><p>A smart man would've fled Paris all together. But Raoul was not a smart man.<p>

She had married that...that_ monster _for his freedom. Didn't Christine understand? Raoul would much rather be dead than see her in another man's arms. Much rather be dead than see her hurt inside. And how could Raoul leave Christine, who would now be so alone? If she ever found a way to escape, he wanted to be there for her. Even if she couldn't escape, he _had _to be there.

It was madness, Raoul risked his own very life to stay. But he would risk his heart if he went. It didn't matter then.

One had to know what a carlessness De Changy had for his life when he steped into the Palais Garnier. Though one can't say that he didn't learn from his past misteaks. _Hand at the level of your eye._ He remebered that much. That and so many other things. He raised his hand up slowly.

_I'm such a fool _Raoul furiously thought to himself, keeping his hand at the level of his eye. _They've probably gone far, far from the Opera House. _

"Vicomte! What are you doing here?" A womans voice asked from behinde him.

Raoul spun around, though he couldn't see who it was, as his hand was blocking most of his vision. "Madame Giry? Is that you?"

"Yes." She grabed his hand and pulled it away from his eyes.

"Wha-"

"He won't know you're here, he's been busy writing music for Christine. The 'Angel' no longer hears, no longer knows."

"No longer hears...doesn't know... Why aren't the gone?" Raoul murmered to himself.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Raoul sighed "I just...I wanted to give her this." He pulled out a crumpled little piece of paper from his pockets. The ink had smeared a bit, but it didn't matter. It was a rather important message.

"The Persian will give it. I wouldn't go down there myself. Esspecially if I were you."

Raoul's heart lept in his chest. So he might get his letter delivered! He tried to stop the happy feeling. He couldn't have Christine anyways. But it was still worth a try.

Raoul turned away, looking for the Persian.

* * *

><p>"You are a fool, Vicomte"<p>

"I know. But you'll give her this, right? My paper? I... want... I just _need _her to have it."

"Alright, I'll give it to her. Erik won't be happy, but I'll give it to her."

Raoul took out the folded note and pressed it into the Persian's hand. "I do wish you'd let me down, but I won't press on."

Raoul turned and gave a bitter laugh before spinning back to his origional position "And give my regards to the Phantom"

"Erik..."

"Yes, right. So long..."

_Erik _better take care of her. That's really all Raoul needed. To make sure Christine was safe, was happy.

Raoul stopped again. "I'm coming back."

This took the Persain by suprise. "What?"

"I'm coming back. Tomorrow. And the day after. Forever, really. I know Christine might need me one day and I need to be here for her. I may very well die in the process, but I love her."

"You really are a fool."

Raoul nodded and turn to leave for good. Just for today, anyway.

Though Raoul was halfway through the Opera door, Meg stopped him on the his way out.

"I heard you wanted to give Christine a note. What did it say?"

Raoul opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. He didn't want to reveal the entire note's contents, but he would tell her a bit.

"I told Christine...and perhaps warned the gost, that I would be returning day after day."

"Why?" Meg asked curiously.

Raoul thought for a moment. Was she asking why he was returning, or why he why he wrote the note? "I... I know she'll come to be in trouble one day, and I just want her to know... I'll be there."

Meg, in some sort of understanding, nodded then bounded away.

After a slow, trudging walk, Raoul sunk into a chair when he arrived in his home. The empty home.

The girl he had loved since childhood was gone. Not in the physical sense, but she would never love him. Perhaps she loved the Phantom more anyway. Perhaps Raoul was just a silly little boy, a fop, _worthless._

Raoul should have fleed the country. Never step foot in the Opera House again.

But he would go back, he would be there. For her. Only for her.

"_..__Is It Me I'm Deceiving?_

_Mad Or Not, I'll Stay True._  
><em>I'll Be There...<em>

_I'll Be There, Heaven Speed Me,  
>By Your Side, As You Need Me<br>I'll Be There For You"_


End file.
